A treatment chamber is disclosed in GB patent No. 1,485,908 which is used for the heating of solder by radiation produced in an illuminator and delivered by means of a light conductor to the interior of the treatment chamber. The treatment chamber is provided with a loading slot for the insertion of the material to be treated into the interior of the chamber. The device is not useful as a treatment chamber for photopolymerization of dental plastics because some light will emit through the loading slot. This will result in an unsymmetrical irradiation of the dental plastics and cause incomplete curing or hardening of the plastics.
It is the object of this invention to construct a treatment chamber that is universally usable in the field of dental technology in which materials are treated with light, especially useful for the treatment by photopolymerization of articles made from dental plastics.